John et Orion
by Violine
Summary: Ils s’aimaient, mais dans leur monde, ils n’en avaient pas le droit alors, ils se créèrent un monde rien qu’à eux où ils se rejoignaient la nuit dans leurs rêves sous les noms de Remus et Sirius. Mais une personne n'était pas d'accord avec ça. OS


_Bonjour !_

_Un petit One Shot que j'ai commencé à écrire hier soir directement après avoir entendu Hermione répondre à Ron dans le Poudlard Express que l'homme dans leur wagon s'appelait R. J. Lupin dans Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban sur France 2...… Les deuxièmes prénoms m'inspirent beaucoup :-°_

_J'espère que ce n'est pas trop parti dans tous les sens, ça m'est venu tellement rapidement et facilement que j'étais impressionnée par l'inspiration que pouvaient me donnait un si simple nom !_

_Bon, pour le disclamer, tout le monde sait de quji Harry Potter est l'esclave non ? Quoi, vous ne saviez pas que Harry est l'elfe de maison de JKR ? :o Mais voyons, Dobb**y** , Wink**y**, Hoke**y**, Kreatt**ur** (euh non, là ça ne marche pas), Harr**y** ! Et ouiiii ! Vous voilà plus intelligents ^^_

_Bon, à part ça, homophobes, je ne vois rien de choquant dans ce que j'ai écrit, mais néanmoins, ne vez pas me polluer ma messagerie avec vos commentaires désobligeants ^^ Merci !_

_Bonne lecture (je l'espère en tout cas) !_

* * *

**John et Orion **

* * *

John et Orion étaient deux très beaux et puissants sorciers. John et Orion étaient deux très beaux et puissants sorciers qui s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient, mais dans leur monde, ils n'en avaient pas le droit alors, unissant leurs pouvoirs, ils se créèrent un monde rien qu'à eux où ils se rejoignaient la nuit dans leurs rêves sous les noms de Remus et Sirius. Dans leur monde parfait, John et Orion pouvaient s'aimer en paix, Remus et Sirius étaient les seuls maîtres de leur amour.

Mais une personne n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Merope Voldemorue était amoureuse d'Orion, comme de nombreuses jeunes femmes folles du ténébreux sorcier. Sauf qu'elle fut assez forte et discrète pour trouver le monde de Remus et Sirius et s'y infiltrer sans que John et Orion sachent qui elle était. Elle entra dans leur rêve parfait et transforma celui-ci en un monstrueux cauchemar.

Voldemorue, pour diriger ce formidable fiasco, décida d'être un horrible mage noir (Oui, un homme puisque Orion semblait plus les apprécier.) nommé Voldemort. Elle fit naître Sirius dans une famille attachée à sa cause et pour se venger de John qui lui avait volé le cœur d'Orion, elle fit de Remus un loup-garou. Obsédée par sa soif de vengeance, Mérope Voldemorue trouva un ancien et puissant sortilège qui condamna John à rester endormi pour toujours dans ce cauchemar. Mais, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que l'amour fou d'Orion pour John, ferait que le sorcier lui aussi serait enchaîné à jamais à ce terrible sort que leur avait jeté Voldemorue.

Alors Mérope resta elle aussi et observa Remus et Sirius grandir, se démenant avec ce monde qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru si compliqué. Car elle aussi se laissait emportée par les complots, les mystères et oubliait peu à peu le monde réel, restant perdue dans ce monde qu'elle pensait contrôler.

A leur entrée à Poudlard, Mérope n'aurait jamais cru que Remus et Sirius seraient amis. Remus était un loup-garou, un monstre. Il n'aurait même pas du rentrer dans cette école, mais Voldemorue n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser d'Albus Dumbledore qui était aussi fort dans ce monde que le directeur de Poudlard, Wulfric Bourdon, dans le sien. Mais peu importait, ce Remus n'était qu'un timide travailleur, bon pour Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle. Ce que Mérope oublia, était que Remus était avant tout John, et comme lui, Remus était si courageux que la seule maison qui lui convint fut Gryffondor.

Qu'importe ! Sirius était prédestiné à rejoindre Serpentard comme chaque membre de sa famille auparavant ! Mais oubliant qu'avant d'être un Black, Sirius était avant tout Orion, Voldemorue vit horrifiée le garçon rejoindre son âme sœur à Gryffondor.

Mais ce ne fut rien comparée à la fureur qui l'envahie en voyant peu à peu les deux garçons se lier d'amitié, ainsi qu'avec deux autres garçons où Mérope reconnu les plus proches amis de John et Orion.

Elle se consola en pensant que quand Sirius découvrirait l'atroce secret de Remus, il ne pourrait que l'abandonner et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Mais luttant contre les maléfices de la sorcière, le caractère fidèle et loyal d'Orion fit réagir bien différemment Sirius. Ce dernier comme James et Peter, accepta la nature de Remus et plus encore, chercha un moyen de soulager la peine du garçon. Car Orion, bien avant d'être fidèle et loyal, était bel et bien amoureux de John.

Comme dans le monde de Mérope, John, Orion et Wulfric Bourdon, Sirius, James et Peter devinrent respectivement chien, cerf et rat. Et ainsi, ils aidèrent Remus chaque soir de pleine lune à mieux supporter sa condition de lycanthrope.

Impuissante, car le pouvoir de Voldemort ne pouvait rien à Poudlard, à part peut-être, accélérer les changements de relations entre les élèves, ce qui était le contraire de ce qu'elle souhaitait, la tension et la peur au château étant bien présentes. Mérope observa en pleurs les deux beaux jeunes hommes qu'étaient devenus les alter ego de John et Orion se rapprocher, se flairer, se tester, se consoler, s'embrasser, pour finalement s'aimer.

Quoi qu'ait pu faire Mérope Voldemorue, quels que furent les obstacles qu'elle ait mit sur la route de Remus et Sirius, John et Orion avaient toujours réussi à déjouer ses plans et à se retrouver pour recommencer encore et encore la danse de l'amour.

L'affreuse sorcière qui dans ce monde imaginaire méritait bien le titre de mage noir, n'avait pourtant pas dit son dernier mot.

Ayant oublié ses sentiments pour Orion, emportée par sa soif de vengeance, elle fit enfermer Sirius à Azkaban, laissant Remus souffrir désespérément seul, John et Orion cherchant une solution à leur malheur.

Douze ans passèrent, quand les deux sorciers purent enfin mettre à exécution le seul plan d'issue qu'ils avaient trouvé : si la soif de vengeance avait tellement « réussie » à cette sorcière qui les condamnait à souffrir, pourquoi ne marcherait-elle pas sur Sirius, qui étant directement issu de Orion, était comme ce dernier lui-même l'avouait, très rancunier ?

Sirius, motivé par la vue de celui qu'il pensait avoir détruit sa vie, c'est-à-dire Peter Pettigrew, s'échappa d'Azkaban et au bout de presque un an, il retrouva Remus qui en comprenant que Sirius était innocent, le serra si fort dans ses bras que les jeunes gens qui les regardaient s'en étonnèrent alors que le rat fuyait.

Pendant deux ans, Remus et Sirius s'aimèrent, en secret certes, mais s'aimèrent tellement que l'idée même d'être séparés une nouvelle fois, les déchirait.

Et comme des marionnettistes, John et Orion furent eux aussi heureux pendant ces deux belles années que même Voldemorue parvenait difficilement à entacher.

Pourtant, elle réussit quand même et par un malheureux concours d'accidents, Sirius franchit le portail. Celui qui était appelé le voile de la mort ici, mais qui était en fait la porte par laquelle John et Orion étaient arrivés et par laquelle ils revenaient dans leur monde avant d'être enchaînés par Voldemorue dans le cauchemar qu'elle avait confectionné mais où pourtant, John et Orion parvinrent à vivre leur amour à travers Remus et Sirius. Jusqu'à ce jour du moins, car traversant le portail, Orion qui n'avait jamais été réellement obligé de vivre dans ce monde par la sorcière, mais qui était simplement resté par amour pour John, ne put que regarder impuissant l'image de John s'éloignait tandis que la même expression s'affichait dans les yeux de Sirius stupefixé et fixant Remus sur les marches de la salle de la mort.

Orion ne parvint par à repasser le portail, celui-ci était comme cassé depuis que John y était enfermé. Alors pourquoi avait-il réussi à revenir lui se demandait le sorcier déchiré ? A partir de ce jour, Orion resta la plupart de ses jours à serrer la main si blanche de John, car bien que son esprit était avec Remus, son corps lui, était toujours là, endormi et allongé dans un lit.

Et l'esprit de John, coincé dans ce monde qu'il avait lui-même créé, se lamentait et avec Remus il souffrait de la mort, de la disparition de l'être aimé. John surtout, se demandait pourquoi Orion après avoir traversé le portail, n'avait pas fait le chemin retour pour le retrouver. Et il en garda une certaine rancœur, observant dégoûté cette métamorphomage aux cheveux pourtant presque constamment roses séduire Remus qui toujours aussi amoureux de Sirius, repoussait les avances de la jeune femme, lassé comme John.

Mais pourtant elle persévérait. Au fil du temps, John se rappela que cette femme était la cousine de Sirius. Bien que l'image d'Orion, identique à celle qu'ils avaient donné à Sirius dans ce monde, soit bien gravé dans la mémoire, il voulut le revoir, simplement contemplé son image, ressentir encore la chaleur qui l'envahissait à chaque regard qu'il lui portait.

Alors, par l'intermédiaire de Remus, il réussit à convaincre la femme de prendre l'apparence de Sirius. Mais John et Sirius ne ressentirent cette chaleur qu'ils aimaient tant même le temps de même pas une seule seconde, juste l'instant où leur cœur fait un bond pour comprendre aussitôt que même si leur apparence était la même, jamais ce ne serait la même personne. Et pourtant ils continuèrent de fixer la métamorphomage, cette Nymphadora, qui offusquée par le regard de Remus dévorant les courbes du corps de Sirius qu'elle avait emprunté, prit pour la première fois devant les yeux de Remus, sa véritable apparence. Alors celui-ci et John ne purent que remarquer les nombreuses ressemblances entre elle et Sirius, simplement dues à la génétique, mais qui si elles leur permettaient de moins souffrir chacun de ces jours qu'ils étaient condamnés à vivre ici, seraient leur dose quotidienne… De Sirius, de Orion.

Remus épousa Nymphadora. Il eut même un fils. Et comme un drogué, il observa avec John chaque jour, parfois furtivement, souvent intensément le nez de Sirius qu'il retrouvait chez sa femme, la bouche d'Orion chez Teddy, les mêmes cheveux noirs de Sirius et Orion et que Nymphadora possédait. Avec son mari, Nymphadora gardait toujours sa vraie apparence, car elle aimait les regards que Remus lui donnait quand elle était ainsi.

Si elle savait…

Voldemorue, elle, ne se manifesta pas beaucoup. Elle avait oublié le vrai monde, oublié Orion, oublié John, oublié qu'elle était une femme. Elle était Voldemort, le mage noir qui cherchait à tous prix à tuer Harry Potter pour être le Seigneur de Ténèbres qui dirigerait ce monde après sa mort.

Mais Voldemort fut tué par Harry Potter et dans la même bataille, Remus Lupin perdit la vie.

Et comme John et Orion l'avaient décidé en créant ce monde, en mourant, Mérope Voldemorue fut ramenée à la vie réelle et s'éveilla dans ce corps de femme qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude d'habiter depuis des années. Pourtant, elle ouvrit les yeux et observa son corps qui n'avait pas changé, n'avait pris aucun signe de vieillesse. Alors elle décida de reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait arrêté et trouva un poste de professeur à Poudlard où personne ne la connaissait. Poudlard, là où se trouvaient Orion et le corps endormi de John.

Mais si John et Orion n'avaient jamais su qui les avait enfermé dans le monde de Remus et Sirius, Orion, croisant Merope Voldemorue dans les couloirs ne put que reconnaître cette jeune femme qui l'avait tellement dérangé il y a de longues années, lui déclarant quotidiennement son amour obsessionnel. C'était impossible. Voilà trente-neuf ans que John et Orion avaient créé leur monde. Un an où ils y avaient vécu le parfait bonheur, et trente-huit à revivre toute une vie dans les corps de Remus et Sirius et sous la terreur de Voldemort. Revenu ici, Orion avait remarqué que ni son corps, ni celui de John n'avaient vieilli, malgré que le temps ait réellement passé et les autres personnes de ce monde évoluées, et voilà qu'une autre personne se présentait avec son corps jeune d'antan. Voldemorue… Loin de s'amuser de ce nom ridicule, Orion fit le rapprochement entre ce nom et celui de Voldemort. Et enfin il comprit.

Orion comprit que cette femme était celle qui avait enfermé John dans ce monde qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes créé, les condamnant tous les deux à vivre un enfer parsemé chaque jour d'embûches, d'épreuves et d'obstacles qu'ils avaient néanmoins réussi à passer en continuant de s'aimer par l'intermédiaire de Remus et Sirius.

Mérope Voldemorue avait jeté un sort condamnant John à rester coincé avec Remus à jamais.

Orion interrogea Mérope qui avec un sourire suffisant, avoua tout et lui apprit même avec un sourire satisfait que Remus était mort et que maintenant, l'esprit de John errerait indéfiniment dans les limbes de ce monde qu'il avait lui-même créé. Son monde serait son tombeau.

Furieux et désespéré, Orion tua cette femme qui avait détruit sa vie et celle de John.

Et il se maudit, longuement, se demandant pourquoi il avait créé ce monde, pourquoi il n'était pas resté satisfait de pouvoir au moins aimer en secret John, même si le monde ne les accepterait pas. Le pire était que Orion avait remarqué que presque quarante ans passés, maintenant, les mœurs avaient évoluées et l'homosexualité n'était plus vue comme un crime.

Qu'importe, John était comme mort, il ne restait plus que son corps endormi. Il était condamnait à errait indéfiniment dans les restes de leur beau rêve parfait…

Résolu et toujours aussi désespéré, Orion décida de veiller jusqu'à la mort sur le corps de son seul et unique amour. Il rejoignit la chambre où John était endormi et en ouvrant la porte, resta figé et ahuri devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

John avait les yeux ouverts et gémissait doucement, toujours allongé dans son lit.

Orion se précipita vers son amour et tombant à genoux à côté de son lit, il serra une énième fois la main de John qu'il sentit pour la première fois depuis trente-huit ans bouger doucement. Il fixa émerveillé les yeux de l'homme qui semblaient perdu jusqu'à ce que leurs deux prunelles se trouvent et décident de ne plus jamais se quitter…

Pourquoi John était éveillé ? Certains devraient se rappeler de la loi de la magie qui fait qu'à la mort du jeteur de sort, le sortilège est annulé. Et Remus étant mort, le sortilège de Mérope ne le retenant plus là-bas, John avait pu retrouver son corps et en même temps, Orion.

Il paraîtrait que le monde créé pour Remus et Sirius continua de tourner seul.

Et même qu'une autre sorcière du monde de John et Orion, infiltrée elle aussi dans celui de Remus et Sirius, ait raconté l'histoire d'Harry Potter – qu'elle trouvait bien plus intéressante -aux moldus de son monde à elle. On dit même que grâce à cela, elle est devenue millionnaire…

Et bien que ses livres n'aient jamais évoqué la moindre romance entre Remus et Sirius, de nombreux lecteurs et de nombreuses lectrices sautèrent tout de suite à la conclusion que ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre… Même que l'on ne compterait même plus le nombre d'écrit sur leur romance !

C'est fou comme ces moldus peuvent être perspicaces !

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

_La fin je viens juste de l'écrire, hier soir j'ai été obligée d'arrêter au moment où Orion ouvrait la porte… J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire cette fin xD Enfin, pas vraiment, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas terrible… Offf, ce n'est pas bien grave !_

_Pour le nom "Wulfric Bourdon", je tiens juste à préciser que je n'ai pas choisi ce nom au hasard, Wulfric étant le troisième prénom de Dumby' et Dumbledore pouvant vouloir dire "Bourdon" ^^ Voilà, voilà ! Et bien sûr, Mérope Voldemorue (mwahaha) parce que Mérope était le prénom de la mère de Tom Jedusor ^^_

_Tous mes vœux de bonheur à John et Orion :]_

_Bises à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices !_

**Violine.**


End file.
